Kurtzpel
KurtzPel (Korean: 커츠펠, lit. KurtzPel), also known as KurtzPel -Bringer of Chaos-', is a 3rd person anime-inspired action battle game developed by KOG Studios which uses Unreal Engine 4 and their system called ''Toonline that generates an outline based on bump map, lightning and the model itself. It offers a diverse character creation and combination based action combat applicable to their wide selection of PvE and PvP contents. According to the game director, the game takes place in a parallel universe of Grand Chase after a certain point wherein major events and stories are depicted differently.그랜드체이스 산실, KOG가 찾은 '커츠펠' 2대 2의 미학. GameMeca (November 18, 2017) However, it is not a direct sequel to their previous title although it may seem to fit the bill. Story 『This world is built upon lies... Everyone must learn the truth』 Ancient KurtzPels, the legendary heroes of the past, were imprisoned inside the Tower of Gods during the Great Change that was caused by an evil deity. However, even after 400 years of their imprisonment, the Ancient KurtzPels' will lives on through their descendants. They have created a KurtzPel organization called Chase, to prevent the oppressive Holy Bellatos Empire. Now, as a new member of Chase, players must fight against the Bellatos Army and prevent them from spreading their religious dogma.Story. KurtzPel – BRINGER OF CHAOS (Retrieved; October 28, 2019) Development A demo of the game, which was still under development at the time, was presented at the G★STAR 2017 trade show. Amidst a market that is aggressively migrating to mobile, Director Gwon answered that the decision to stick with PC was based on the will to uphold KOG's name in action games and the belief that quick and concise controls were essential to do so. They also chose to work with an engine suitable for multiple platforms. When asked what kind of game KurtzPel is, the director said that it has KOG's proven action formula improved and claimed to cut out any Pay-2-Win systems. He stressed that the game is an action PvP game at the core and that related content will be developed first.Interview with game director Gwon by INVEN. KurtzPel Online (July 16, 2018) Localization The North American CBT was hosted in a KurtzPel booth at G-Star 2018 from November 15 to 18.North American Closed Beta Recruitment is currently live! KurtzPel Online (October 30, 2018) Gameplay KurtzPel is an online game where the player's character consists of three things: '''Soul (lore), Body (appearance) and Karma (weapon). The character has a base set of three special skills for each weapon, bound to E'/'R/'F' keys and has a "rage skill" that activates when using Q''' key. The character can deliver various combos if the player chain up the base combos with skills and also have a dodge ability on '''Shift.About The Game. KurtzPel Online (Retrieved; November 2, 2018) The players can use an online matchmaking system to participate in various PvP Missions or fight against Epic Boss Monsters to practice their skills. The players can obtain and enhance their Karma and choose up to two Karma to take to Missions. As a Chaser, they will complete Missions in various places. The more difficult the Mission, the better rewards they receive. Missions are selected from the Mission Map in "Eltheca". Available missions change every day.Mission. KurtzPel – BRINGER OF CHAOS (Retrieved; October 28, 2019) Karma System In the game, Karma acts as a class role. Each Karma requires a different playstyle that is essential to have great teamwork. It is up to individual players whether they will focus on one, or be more versatile by switching Karma in battle. Also, it is something that can be shared with other users. This means it is possible to possess all existing Karma which can be trained further.Karmas. KurtzPel Online (Retrieved; November 2, 2018) Karma has two types called Slayer and Breaker. Dance of Wind (longbow), Diabolic Witch (staff) and Dual Souls (dual swords) focus on dealing damage. Though Slayers are vulnerable to enemies' attacks, they deliver powerful attacks. Sword Taliah (greatsword), Blazing Fist (gauntlet), Sacred Guardian (giant hammer) and Fallen Light '(Cannon) on the other hand focus on interrupting the enemy's attack. Though their attacks are not as powerful as Slayers, Breakers can endure more attacks. Players can have two active Karma at their disposal to engage in battle and switch between them with the TAB key anytime, a function similar to Dual Wielding System in Grand Chase. Karma crystals can be attached to weapons and will decide their usable skills. To receive necessary equipment, talk to Heroes and raise affinity with them. Hero Chaser Players can obtain Missions from a ''Heroes of Chase NPC and receive important ones befitting their rank. Ensher Renhart "Hello Chaser, let me explain the mission." '''Ensher Renhart is the Commanding Officer of the Chase. She has no actual combat experience and comes off as shy and uncoordinated. However, she is an unparalleled tactical genius and demonstrates exceptional communication abilities. When Ensher was young, she was rescued and raised by Chase Lieutenant Caljenin. Her Karma has already awakened but was unstable because she did not know how to control her power. Until she learned how to control her Karma from Caljenin, she suffered from hallucinations. When she finally stabilized her Karma, she entered Chase as Caljenin's assistant. As she weathered the harsh conditions of her training, she had gained everyone's trust, demonstrated the brilliance of her sharp intuition, insight, and knowledge of history, and climbed the ranks to succeed as a tactician. ---- Crim Plie "Don't just stand there, you idiot!" Crim Plie is a high ranking Chaser in charge of the Chase Intelligence Division. Her main mission is to travel the world, searching the Ancient KurtzPel warriors who had vanished during the Great Change 400 years ago. When she's traveling, Crim is disguised as the lead actress in a touring theatre company. She's a descendant of an Ancient KurtzPel who has managed to escape the Great Change and founded the Chase. As a descendant of Ancient KurtzPel, Crim was born with a powerful Karma and an ability to see the future. She is a veteran member of the Chase despite her young age, as she can resonate with the El and can sense the Bellatos Army's manipulation. She does not like her heritage, as she suffered from expectations and heavy responsibilities since she was a child for being a descendant of Ancient KurtzPel. Crim has been investigating the Tower of Gods for a very long time, as it's rumored to have imprisoned an Ancient KurtzPel during the Great Change. However, a family who held the location to the Tower is killed by the Bellatos Army for associating with KurtzPel, which leaves Crim no choice but to find another way to the Tower. ---- Ethan Soulguard "True strength comes only when you have something to protect." Ethan Soulguard is a high ranking Chaser who acts as a bodyguard of Ensher. He is from the Northern Norbas Kingdom, where his skills as a swordsman were legendary even before joining the Chase. He searched for the Chase for a long time before his Karma awakened. He was searching for an ally to drive the Bellatos Army out of Norbas Kingdom, and he believed that the Chase would help him, as he has witnessed the Chasers fight and has received help from them before. When his Karma awakened, he joined the Chase and fought under Caljenin's squad. That's when he met Ensher. He began guarding Ensher, as she had no combat abilities. Even now, he is acting as her bodyguard. ---- Marian Vendor "My, I didn't think I'd see you here… Our new hope!" Marian Vendor is a very powerful sorceress who used to belong to a powerful guild for magic casters called the Tyrion Mage Guild. She is in charge of Eltheca's Academia and is in charge of conducting and recording all research. Tyrion Mage Guild is the most powerful mage guild in all of the Magic Kingdom of Benedia. As an exceptionally powerful sorceress, Marian was considered to be the Next Leader of the guild. However, when the Tyrion Mage Guild joined the Anti-Bellatos Alliance, the Bellatos Army annihilated the guild, leaving Marian as the sole survivor. Her Karma has awakened when she was rescued by the Chase. She decides then to join the Chase and leads Eltheca's Academia with her astounding magic abilities. She hears a rumor that a blue-horned demon that controls the Great Beast appeared in the Kagor region. She believes the demon is somehow connected to someone in her past, so she decides to travel to Kagor to investigate. ---- Lire Eryuell "I was lost... looking for something precious to me something that I should have never forgotten. Now, even that feeling of preciousness is faint and fading away." Lire Eryuell is an elf from Eryuell Island, also known as the Deserter's Island by other elves. She is an amazing archer who has forgotten her past. She was found on the shore 400 years ago without her memory of leaving the island. Her fellow elves were not aware that she has left, and Lire was left with an unknown feeling of emptiness. Whenever she would try to ignore that feeling, a fading memory of herself in an unknown place with an unknown person would haunt her. Even Eryuell Island wasn't free from the Purification War started by Bellatos. To get rid of her feeling of emptiness and uneasiness, Lire joins the Anti-Bellatos Alliance with her fellow elves, but because of the sudden appearance of the Calamity, they all had to return to the Island without accomplishing anything. To overcome her feeling of emptiness, Lire has left the Island once more to try to revitalize the Tree of Life in Eryuell Island. She comes across Crim and is asked to join the Chase. She refuses, not wanting to interact with the outside world, but Crim's words kept echoing inside her mind. Now she heads to the cursed floating island Del Lasa, where it's rumored to hold the Essence of the Tree of Life that can revitalize the tree. ---- Jin Kaien "Who are you... I don't remember, but I can't stop the tears from falling." Jin Kaien is one of the Ancient KurtzPels that the Chase has been searching for. 400 years ago, many Ancient KurtzPels went missing due to the Great Change that happened when they were fighting against an evil force. They were forgotten by all, except for the Chase who handed down stories of Ancient KurtzPels being trapped within the Tower of Gods. The Chase has been attempting to rescue the Ancient KurtzPel for generations. Jin was recently rescued by the Chase after being trapped within the Distorted Ruins within the Tower of Gods for 400 years. He is still unstable; most of his memories during the time he was an Ancient KurtzPel are now gone due to being stuck for a long time in captivity. Now, Jin is trying to find his lost memories to rescue other Ancient KurtzPel and fight against the Bellatos Army with his new friends in the Chase. ---- Kien Astrea "Take your hands off me, before I cut them off." Kien Astrea is a brilliant swordsman of the Chase that wanders Erthesia without a destination. Not much is known about Kien's past, but it is common knowledge that he is the son of Caljenin. Kien was trained at a young age by Caljenin and was known for his unsurpassed skill in swordsmanship. He is currently on a secret mission. Kien's secret, reconnaissance mission is to seek out, identify, and gain intel on the ParazPel. The ParazPel are rumored to be secret, undercover agents, created by the Bellatos Empire to infiltrate the Chase as KurtzPel. The ParazPel are directly responsible for the horrible events that have occurred in Eltheca. Kien has been tracking down the organization to annihilate them. ---- Lime Serenity "Please help me protect our true faith." Lime Serenity is a Holy Knight, revered as the Saint of Bellatos. She used to be one of the Ancient KurtzPel. She was forgotten when she went missing 400 years ago during the Great Change, where she was fighting against evil with the Ancient KurtzPel. When Lime was trapped within the Tower of Gods, she lived as a Holy Knight of Bellatos, which she found was similar to the faith of Roose Kingdom, a faith she believed in when she was a Knight of Roose Kingdom. When she finally came out of the tower, she forgot her past as an Ancient KurtzPel, instead, believing herself to be a knight of Bellatos. As such, she heads to Bellatos and becomes the captain of Saint Serenity Knights that leads the Great Ascension. While she leads the Great Ascension, she hears a rumor that KurtzPel, the bringer of chaos, is following their trails to stop the Great Ascension. ---- Freya Schuhart Freya Schuhart is a Kalian that was born from chaos. She is a Lieutenant of the Kalian Troops and has been observing the turf war in Erthesia. She later decides to make a move after receiving an urgent message from HQ. Currently not much is known about Freya due to issues in the KurtzPedia site and KOG not providing much lore content in KurtzPel since the January 15th update. Click the link for more info. Picture to be added soon. Reception Trivia *The KurtzPel organization 'Chase' where the Heroes belonged to is composed of members that resemble or were directly taken from Grand Chase. **Lire Eryuell is based on the eponymous character from Grand Chase, sharing the same name, personality, elven theme, and Arch Ranger's appearance. **Jin Kaien is based on the eponymous character from Grand Chase, sharing the same name, personality, red color theme, and appearance. **Lime Serenity is based on the eponymous character from Grand Chase, sharing the same name, lime color theme, and appearance. **Crim Plie is based on Amy Plie from Grand Chase. Her character design resembles the Love Heart Coordi set of Amy. **Ethan Soulguard is loosely based on Ryan Woodguard from Grand Chase. His character design resembles an early concept art of Ryan with a sword. *In a released cinematic videoKurtzPel (커츠펠) Cinematic in-game. KURTZPEL (December 6, 2018), Lire and Amy from Grand Chase have appeared to furthermore demonstrate the connection between the two worlds. **The same video even used the Battle of Honor soundtrack from Grand Chase. *In the Probatio clipKurtzpel(커츠펠) Probatio (Full Ver.) KURTZPEL (February 28, 2019), other Grand Chase characters such as Elesis and Arme seemingly in their Sword Master and Battle Mage jobs respectively have also appeared. *KOG refers to the fans of KurtzPel as "chasers" which is also used by the Grand Chase community. *KurtzPel has created controversy upon ELSWORD fans because of similar assets, setting, and characters. They also claimed to have found recycled old animations and game effects for the new game.Elsword fans are not happy about KurtzPel. KurtzPel Online (September 1, 2018) *KurtzPel is occasionally mislabeled as an MMORPG when in fact the game just has some elements of a traditional MMORPG in it. Gallery Bringerofchaos.png|KurtzPel logo. Kurtzpel teaser.png|The teaser of KurtzPel. Kurtzpel001.png Kurtzpel002.png Kurtzpel003.png Kurtzpel004.png KurtzPel.png 02 KurtzPel.png 03 KurtzPel.png Cinematic lire eryuell.png|Lire of Grand Chase meets Lire from Erthesia. Cinematic amy plie.png|Amy Plie's appearance in KurtzPel. Concept Artwork= 01 Ensher Renhart Kurtzpel.png| Ensher Renhart (엔셔 렌하트) 01 Crim Plie Kurtzpel.png| Crim Plie (크림 플리에) 01 Ethan Soulguard Kurtzpel.png| Ethan Soulguard (에단 솔가드) 01 Marian Vendor Kurtzpel.png| Marian Vendor (마리안 벤더) 01 Lire Eruel Kurtzpel.png| Lire Eryuell (리르 에류엘) 01 Jin Kaien Kurtzpel.png| Jin Kaien (진 카이엔) 01 Kien Astrea Kurtzpel.png| Kien Astrea (키엔 아스트레아) 비밀의 문.png| The Secret Gate (비밀의 문) 마수의 동굴.png| Caverns of Beast (마수의 동굴) 검은 격투마스터.png| Black Fight Master (검은 격투마스터) |-| Screenshots= Ss01.png Ss02.png Ss03.png Ss04.png Ss05.png Ss06.png Ss07.png Ss09.png Ss10.png |-| Comics= Epilogue One Summer Day, 400 years ago....png Epilogue We just want a job!.png Epilogue Fate.png Eltheca Tales The Ambush... Halloween Party.png Videos KurtzPel (커츠펠) Cinematic in game Kurtzpel(커츠펠) Probatio (Full Ver.) References Category:Grand Chase Category:Spin-offs Category:KOG Games Category:PC Games Category:Groups __FORCETOC__